Problem: Gabriela has driven her car for a total of $15$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $3$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Gabriela been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Gabriela has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $15\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $15\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ kilometers per day} = 5\text{ days}$